


百利甜/BAILEYS（5）

by Seventeenth_Joe



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeenth_Joe/pseuds/Seventeenth_Joe





	百利甜/BAILEYS（5）

百利甜（五）  
by乔十七

21  
发情期累积的疲惫和崔荣宰的反复索取让王嘉尔一阖上眼睛就陷入深度睡眠，晚饭饭点的时候迷迷糊糊被崔荣宰叫醒，稍微吃了点东西就又迷迷糊糊睡下了。崔荣宰原以为王嘉尔会就这么安稳睡到第二天，但稍晚的时候手机来电把他吵醒了。  
“手机……嗯……手机响了……”王嘉尔眯着眼小声抗议。  
“嗯……”崔荣宰摸摸自己这边的床头柜，抓起手机发现并没有来电，“嗯？”  
然而八音盒版《发条》的手机铃声还在不断响着。“嘉尔，是你的手机响了……放在哪里了？”  
“唔……”王嘉尔半睁开眼睛打了个哈欠，然后在自己这边床头柜附近摸来摸去，终于摸到了手机，然后按下了挂断键。他刚把自己塞回崔荣宰怀里，手机就又响了，他把手机拿到面前定睛看清楚了来电人，终于起身坐起把电话接起来。  
“喂？”王嘉尔微微皱着眉头慢慢理清思绪，“嗯，你继续说……”崔荣宰在旁边一手支着下巴，轻轻吻着他腰际，然后转而去舔弯曲的手肘。电话那头的人说了些杂乱的信息，让他变得烦躁无措，他轻抬手肘时被崔荣宰不满地咬了一口。他低头去看崔荣宰，睡得凌乱的头发把他的犹豫和困扰衬得可爱万分，他吐吐舌头换了一只手拿手机，腾空的手把贴过来的崔荣宰轻轻推开，然后掀开被子随手拿起放在床尾长软凳上的睡袍套上，光脚走出了卧室。  
“……这些都跟之前约定的情况有出入吧？”王嘉尔站在客厅窗前并且打开了其中一扇窗，“预期违约的情况下，不追究对方的违约责任，反过来想继续履行？谁给你这个胆子了？！”他揉揉头发强按住火气，“按流程走，发函告，按合同办事，先把现在的情况整理好。明天早上我要看到对方在明确承担违约责任之外交过来的新合同——”  
王嘉尔本来还想再说些什么，但是忽然在他背后出现的崔荣宰直接把他拉进怀里夺过手机挂断电话：“双休日还剩一点点小尾巴就开始忙工作，过分了吧？你的休息时间是我的。”  
“哎呀……”王嘉尔试图拿回手机，但崔荣宰一直藏在身后不给他，他干脆耍赖抱住崔荣宰的脖子撒娇，“给我嘛，还有点没交待好，我怕手下的人给我惹祸。”  
“那你不要再生气了，”崔荣宰把手机还给王嘉尔，一手扶住他的腰，另一手探入他的睡袍下摆，大腿内侧一片湿漉漉的，纤长的手指塞入蜜穴稍一搅动，就有液体顺着手指往外流，属于是他们的爱尔兰威士忌混合着鲜奶油的味道，“一生气，之前射在里面的都流出来了。”  
“都怪你……”王嘉尔被搅弄得双腿发软，他把手机扔进沙发然后把脸埋在崔荣宰颈窝，“是你不让我清理里面的……”  
“好，都是我的错，那现在让我来帮你清理好吗？”  
“嗯。”

 

22  
话音落下崔荣宰就先把窗户关上了，他把王嘉尔抵在落地窗边慢悠悠解开睡袍带子，然后柔情似蜜地接吻，王嘉尔伸手把崔荣宰的腰带拉开碰到粗壮的性器条件反射似的缩回。  
“好烫。”王嘉尔之前被夜风吹过的脸现在又变得红通通的，“窗户关上了好热……”  
“吹夜风做爱要着凉的，”崔荣宰轻咬王嘉尔的唇瓣，“我也没有跟任何人分享你做爱时的甜美气息和呻吟的爱好。”他架起王嘉尔的一条腿把自己的性器塞入不断往外流淌体液的蜜穴，长驱直入顶开生殖腔开口肏弄一会儿又拔出，让之前射在里面的精液流出来，“原来里面藏了这么多啊？”他舔弄王嘉尔变红的耳朵，不时往里面吹气，“我们嘉尔湿软得一塌糊涂呢。”  
原本就因为一直控制不住地往外流体液而害羞的王嘉尔，经崔荣宰这样“清理”，整个人敏感得不得了，他鼓鼓腮帮子埋怨：“还不是因为……嗯……”崔荣宰趁他不注意又把性器顶进去大力肏动得让他背贴落地窗往上颠了颠，他哆哆嗦嗦地把后半句零散的话念出来，“都是……嗯啊……因……因为……你啊……”  
崔荣宰堵住王嘉尔的嘴，灵活的舌头搅动王嘉尔的口腔把有关鲜奶油的香气搜刮一圈，然后才放开吻得发肿的唇，他眯着眼睛得意地笑：“甜极了。”  
两人身体结合处还在律动着，大幅抽插的动作带出许多之前射在里面的精液，每当快感逐渐堆积起来，卖力的Alpha就“兢兢业业”地把性器抽出，顺便带出更多的精液，美其名曰“清理”Omega身体。  
戏弄人的把戏多来几遍，抗议自然就来了。

 

23  
“我不要了！”被戏弄的Omega勉强地靠着落地窗，睡袍从肩头滑落露出一串深深浅浅的吻痕，半挺着的深粉色性器颤颤巍巍，大股大股的精液从蜜穴顺着大腿根往下淌，他推着面前的Alpha想挣开却被反扣双手按在玻璃上。  
“我在给你清理啊，你自己同意的。”Alpha克制着自己尽量不用信息素去压制自己的Omega，越是忍耐性器暴胀得越大。  
“你就知道欺负我！”Omega被紧紧环绕他的爱尔兰威士忌味道撩拨得浑身不自觉地颤栗，浓郁的鲜奶油香气随着身体分泌的用于润滑的体液四散，一寸一寸碾压两人的理智，“我不要清理了！我要去……”Omega的语气顿时软下去，Alpha忽然跪在他面前含住了他的性器吞吐起来，“我……我要去……嗯……睡觉……”欲望随着Alpha用舌尖碾压勾弄性器前端的凹陷和温暖的口腔包裹逐渐抬升，半挺的性器在Alpha口腔内完全勃起，Omega睁着迷朦的双眼低头认认真真看Alpha吞吐，他一手按着Alpha的肩头，另一只手用蜷曲的指节饶有趣味的拨弄Alpha汗湿的额发。过了一会儿，他忽然弓背颤抖，Alpha知道是他快到高潮便加紧了吞吐，混合着清甜鲜奶油味的精液被Alpha如数吞下。  
崔荣宰捉住王嘉尔的下巴和他接吻：“你尝尝自己的味道，”他把王嘉尔吻到晕乎乎透不过气才放开，“可甜了。”  
“唔……”王嘉尔攀着崔荣宰整个人懒洋洋的，任凭崔荣宰掰开他的双腿把又胀大一号的性器顶进身体里，他把双腿盘在崔荣宰的腰间把人缠住，“好大啊……呜呜好累……我站不住了……”  
崔荣宰维持着插入的姿势托着王嘉尔的屁股走回房间，他没有把人放到床上，而是拧开衣帽间的门走进去。衣帽间尽头三面都是落地镜，还有一个柔软舒服的宽长凳，他把王嘉尔放在上面。  
王嘉尔裸露的上背贴在冰凉的镜面上，身上的睡袍没有一丝蔽体功能反而显得更加情色，他无论向左或向右都能看清楚自己是怎样张开双腿，用蜜穴含着崔荣宰的性器，也能看到自己的乳头被崔荣宰含在嘴里品尝吮吸，视觉听觉和触觉反复冲击，迫使他仰头不去看，但随着崔荣宰用力肏弄进出生殖腔堆叠起无数难以形容的快感，他才发现衣帽间的屋顶也是镜面，照出他意乱情迷、羞耻万分、性感诱人的样子。他一手搂住崔荣宰的脖子，害羞地用另一只手的手背挡住自己的脸。  
“这么害羞？”崔荣宰放慢速度慢慢磨蹭，他拉开王嘉尔的手低头热吻，“以前觉得这么装修很自恋，”他戏谑地笑着逗王嘉尔，“现在觉得和你一起发现了新功能真是太好了。”  
“你烦人……”王嘉尔没什么威力地瞪崔荣宰一眼。  
“你每个角度都很好看，”崔荣宰被这一眼瞪视鼓舞，开始大幅度地抽出性器然后快速顶入生殖腔内部，“尤其是现在被我肏的样子最好看。”  
“啊嗯……哈……嗯嗯……”王嘉尔想挣扎表示抗议，发现自己浑身酥软控制不住，只能随着麻痹大脑的快感呻吟，并且随着肏弄的激烈程度越叫越大声，“啊！啊啊……不行了……”  
崔荣宰强迫王嘉尔翻身趴在镜子前，大力地肏弄让王嘉尔的乳头和性器前端随着律动的节奏一下一下贴到镜子上：“你看镜子里的你，马上就要高潮了。”他抚慰一下王嘉尔的性器，然后握住王嘉尔的腰冲刺起来，沉甸甸的囊袋拍打臀瓣发出激烈的啪啪声，淫靡的水声在衣帽间里暧昧的灯光下回荡。  
王嘉尔看着镜子里的自己双眼迷离带着面颊上的红晕，青筋暴起的性器在他身体里打桩似的深入，终于在快感堆积到顶峰的时候他的蜜穴快速收缩，然后小腹一抖在镜面上射出乳白色混有浓郁鲜奶油味道的精液。  
崔荣宰在王嘉尔射精变得瘫软后也达到顶峰，两人紧密结合在一起，巨大的性器在柔软的生殖腔内不断注入炙热的精液。  
“好烫，好烫啊……”王嘉尔的眼泪再度涌出来，“要被烫坏了……”  
崔荣宰吻着王嘉尔的脖子，轻轻叼着腺体附近脆弱的皮肤安抚：“习惯就好了，不会坏的啊。”  
王嘉尔哭闹着说：“会坏的！”  
“谁说的，”崔荣宰退出自己性器把王嘉尔抱在怀里，他吻掉王嘉尔眼角的泪水，“我还要你给我生孩子了。女孩就叫崔星，像星星一样耀眼漂亮；男孩就叫崔贤，成为善良有担当的人。你说好不好？”  
王嘉尔盯着崔荣宰看，然后用食指碰了一下崔荣宰下眼睑上的痣，他弯弯嘴角露出可爱的小括弧：“都听你的。”

 

24  
崔荣宰早上醒来发现怀里空落落的，匆匆换了衣服便闻到了新鲜煮好的咖啡香，他走进饭厅发现饭桌上放着精致的两人份早餐和笔记本电脑，王嘉尔穿着舒适随意的私服，捧着咖啡杯坐在笔记本电脑面前直勾勾地盯着屏幕看。  
“怎么这么早就起来了？”崔荣宰走过去摸了摸王嘉尔的脸。  
“嗯？你起了啊！”王嘉尔仰头看着崔荣宰招呼道，“咖啡刚刚煮好我给你倒。”  
崔荣宰从王嘉尔手里拿过咖啡壶往桌上的空杯子里倒，一边问：“前几天那么折腾，今天又起早准备早饭，累不累？”  
“不累，因为我想做早饭给你吃。”说着王嘉尔还调皮眨眨眼，“感动吗？”  
“当然感动，你让我亲一下。”崔荣宰俯身和王嘉尔接吻。  
结束一个甜蜜的吻后王嘉尔心情雀跃地催促：“快去刷牙洗脸，然后告诉我早饭好不好吃。”  
“好吃好吃，你最好吃。”

一起用过早饭后崔荣宰负责刷杯子洗碗，王嘉尔全神贯注盯着笔记本电脑看，让他觉得自己被冷落了，他又想起什么问道：“你在哪里上班？我待会送你过去。”  
“嗯……”王嘉尔漫不经心地应答，“不用了。”  
“我刚好要去录音室准备一些采样，顺便送你过去。”  
“唔……我一般不去公司的，直接在家里处理文件就行。”王嘉尔想了一会儿又补充说，“我主要负责风控与合规，适用公司对Omega员工的照顾，可以在家办公。”  
“那好吧，我中午不回来，你自己要记得按时吃饭。”崔荣宰把洗好的餐具、被子一一放好，然后带上自己的手稿和笔记本电脑，“我走咯！”  
“哎，等一下！”王嘉尔从笔记本电脑后面探出毛茸茸的小脑袋，“晚饭你想吃什么？我去买菜。”  
“我要吃你的拿手菜。”  
“好的，包在我身上！”王嘉尔比了一个飞吻，崔荣宰做了接收的手势。

 

25  
王嘉尔把工作邮箱里塞满的文件一一处理后，便接到了朴珍荣的电话。  
“嘉嘉，你这几天去哪里了？”朴珍荣关切的声音带着他本人特有的克制，“为什么没有回我电话？”  
“珍荣啊……”王嘉尔低声打断，“我找到他了。”


End file.
